The Dragon Miraculous
by LightTheJeenius
Summary: In this riveting tale, Ladybug and Cat Noir meet the dragon miraculous holder...or is it holders? (It's me writing...you know the drill...)


**A/N: The miraculous holder even Master Fu didn't know existed...**

 **or is it?**

* * *

It was another fine day in the city of Paris. And by fine I mean the level of fine of Jung Hoseok's high notes, which are pretty damn fine. (Jokes. They're terrifying but I still love him because he's my bias.)

Everyone who is important and actually part of this show was currently in class doing whatever the fuck they so felt like while Ms Teacher Lady talked about something they didn't quite care about.

Meanwhile, a wandering man was brooding without any real path in mind. It didn't really matter to him either way. After all, he was supposed to be dead.

All that delicious negative energy was picked up by everyone's least favourite edge lord, Hawk Moth, who was probably sitting in his room waiting for someone to get mad. He had a very entertaining life. And he was TOTALLY not Adrien's father. Nope. Couldn't bee possible. Yes that misspelling was meant to be there. You should all be crying in pain now that the blonde bitch is getting a predictable redemption arc and that Alya is getting the fox mirakoolus. The element of surprise in this show is maintaining it's level at zero.

Thanks creators.

"Ahhh...wait did this guy just say he was supposed to be dead? What the fu-" Hawk Moth was interrupted by one of the butterflies landing in his hand and causing the obligatory speech about the akuma flying away. No swearing was allowed on this kid's show. No way in hell.

The akuma flew toward the supposedly dead man, and entered the katana on his hip. Someone was already occupying the katana on his back.

Whoops.

"Pro Cyberninja I am Hawk Moth." Hawkie said.

"I WILL GET REVENGE ON MY FAMILY!" the man yelled, ignoring Hawk Moth, and nyooming away in his cybernetic ninja suit.

Hawk Moth didn't know how to respond to this...so he decided not to. It was a good choice. After all, the aim bots would find him if he did.

Marinette could feel there was a new akuma out there. Her spidey senses were tingling...except it was the ladybug version or something. The fuck if I know or care. Adrien could also tell there was a new victim. Thankfully they hadn't decided to attack the school yet. All he could do was wonder who Chloe pissed off this time, well pissed off more than usual really. Everyone already fucking hates her.

As far as both them knew, she had done nothing to cause any sort of villain making today.

Welp. Time to see what's up.

They both did their bullshit 'I need to go to the bathroom at the exact same time for the exact same extended period of time' excuse so they could transform. Way to be conspicuous.

They ran off to transform then began their journey to find the akuma. It would probably be hard because they had no idea what this victim's deal was or what they looked like. And also because this akuma wasn't destroying Paris like every other person so far.

In reality it was going to be super fucking easy because how often do you see robot ninjas screaming about revenge against their family? Not very fucking often.

The two heroes followed the anguished sounds of the man, advancing upon him very quickly. It seemed the man wasn't moving anywhere. Maybe this would be really simple for them.

Considering who this man was, I'd say it would be.

The two teenagers were surprised to see a man in a cybernetic ninja suit yelling at a tree in Japanese. He was holding ( **?** ) something in between his fingers and looked like he was about to throw it at the tree.

Maybe this man was mad at trees.

Maybe he was just insane.

Who knew.

He needed peace and tranquility in is life. (Experience it, young ninja.)

The man threw whatever object he was holding in his hand at Cat Noir and Ladybug, surprising them. How long had the evil ninja man known they were there Could it have been the five seconds they were there? Probably not. No one could know that quickly. Totally.

"You are bold to come here, children. I can assure you this is none of your concern." the man said, suddenly very calm for the fact that he was just yelling at a tree and almost murdered two teenagers.

"nOOO! we MUs t stop you! By the powers of the moon I shall stop you." Ladybug yelled.

The man and Cat Noir couldn't help but stare at her concerned. The man then continued on to call her a weeaboo and decided to cyber-agility away.

"w H A T?! You can't do that!" Ladybug yelled, scaring Cat Nerd even more. What the fuck was happening to his Lady? Something messed up that was for sure.

They ran off in the general direction of where the ninja went.

It wasn't too hard to find him because, again, he's a robot ninja and you can here the sounds of his cyber-agility all the time.

They followed it until the sounds stopped...but the ninja wasn't there. How could this happen?

"I know you tell yourselves that I am evil and that you have to kill me to maintain order. That is your duty." the man's voice said.

Ladybug threw her yoyo in the direction of where the voice was coming from. The yoyo was deflected back towards her by the ninja's inhuman speed and the smaller katana.

"We don't want to kill you though..." Cat Noir protested pointlessly. This man clearly had problems about people wanting to kill him. Better not question it.

"Then stay out of my business, kid." the ninja deadpanned. He began teleporting away into a really cool cloud of dust. Ladybug and Cat Noir ran into the cloud of dust, following the man where ever he was going.

Teleporting felt pretty damn strange. There were no words to describe it. (Mostly because it doesn't exists and I don't feel like explaining it.) When they arrived to the man's destination they found themselves in a Japanese city overlooked by a castle. Neither Ladybug or Cat Noir could read any of the signs, thus they were more lost than before.

They listened for the sounds of the ninja, finding absolutely nothing. The man was a ninja and wasn't using his cyber abilities...what did you expect?

The only logical place he could be going was the giant castle in front of them. There was no way it could be anything else.

"Come on Cat Noir. We need to stop him from killing the king...or whoever lives here." Ladybug said.

That was a nice idea. But I'd say let the ninja man kill the people who live here. They aren't good people at all. They may or may not be the reason why the ninja man was 'dead' in the first place.

However Cat Noir and Ladybug didn't know this, so after a really bad and out of context pun exchange they made their way over to the castle. It was hard to be conspicuous when you were literally throwing a yoyo around and dressed as they were. That being said it should have been even harder for the robot ninja.

But my dear readers, he is a ninja so he's going to stealth his way into the castle.

Ladybug noticed a small opening at the top left corner of the castle's large gate. "Let's go in through there." she said to Cat Noir.

He couldn't help but agree with m'lady.

Bad choice.

The moment they entered through the window three men in black suits were waiting for them, all armed with far more deadly weapons than a yoyo or a stick. Even if they are Cat Noir and Ladybug, guns will always win.

"Um. Hello. We're looking for a robot ninja..." Ladybug said.

A gun was pointed in her face.

A robot wearing a suit was now in the scene too. The robot had a fancy gun.

Before either her or Cat Noir could explain themselves further, three shuriken flew down from the sky head shotting the three men. Dead.

The robot turned around, only to get swift-striked by the robot ninja.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were shocked. They couldn't believe what they just saw. The ninja just _killed_ people. How hypocritical of him. They readied their weapons, ready to attack the robot ninja.

But he was already gone.

"We need to stop him before he kills anyone else." Ladybug said.

For whatever reason, this meant let's split up and put ourselves individually into the dangers of a cybernetic ninja assassin. Not a good idea. They are literally up against a walking weapon. They are not the brightest of the bunch.

The more they looked in the castle the more dead people they found. It wasn't a pretty sight. After they defeated this man, if they could, they were going to bury all of them and pay their respects.

 **A/N: Yikes. You're going to pay respects to people who worked for a crime lord...**

The soon found themselves in a large room that had a painting of two dragons - one blue and the other green. There was a chipped katana in the middle of the room in front of a scroll with words they couldn't read. The scroll had a small tear on one of the bottom corners with what looked like...blood.

It had to have been the work of the ninja.

"Where did he go?" asked Ladybug.

The sound of footsteps quickly approaching was what alerted them that someone else was in the room. It wasn't the ninja's foot steps either. These were very heavy compared to the ninja.

The turned around to find a man who looked very angry and broody at the exact same time. The man was wearing a weird one-armed kimono and had a dragon tattoo on his arm. It should also be mentioned that he was pointing a bow in their faces.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked. The man's voice was very deep, He could be a narrator for a short film.

"Who are you? Are you the roboninja?" asked Cat Noir.

The man looked even more displeased than before. It was surprising how that could happen because he already was more sour looking than Adrien's father.

"You talk nonsense. State your purpose here. You do not belong in this place." the man said, ready to release an arrow or five on the two annoying children in front of him.

"I don't think you do either. You walked in here with a bow and arrow. I don't think that's normal." Ladybug said.

"You are bold to come to Shimada castle, the den of your enemies." the voice on the ninja spoke.

The bowman smacked Ladybug and Cat Noir away with his bow before swiftly turning around and firing an arrow at the ninja, who just so happened to be behind them.

"This was once my home. Did your masters not tell you who I used to be?" the man yelled.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were suddenly invisible to the two quarreling men. It was surprising how quickly they had forgotten about them. But Ladybug knew what she had to do, she needed to use her status quo yoyo and fix everything.

"Lucky charm!" she yelled, throwing it into the air.

The two men stopped for a moment, wondering what the fuck this kid was doing. Did she not see the two trained assassins in front of her? Was she just plain stupid? They were pretty sure they had established they were both capable of murder, as what the ninja just did and the bowman's apparent murdering of his brother.

An object was given to Ladybug. It was a sign.

No it was literally a sign. It said **go home and let the dragons deal with this. After all the dragons are cooler than your show will ever be.**

"What do I do with this?" asked Ladybug.

You go home. Leave.

She looked around, her Ladybug vision giving her nothing she could work with. She couldn't get it through her thick skull that she was just supposed to go home.

"Was this Lucky Charm defective? I can't do it again..." she said to herself.

No. You're supposed to go home.

Cat Noir tried to use his Cataclysm, finding it wasn't exactly working. He couldn't understand why.

He was also an idiot.

"I don't have time for this bullshit...RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!" the bowman yelled, firing an arrow. Two blue dragons emerged from the arrow, making it's way over to the ninja.

The ninja drew he katana on his back while yelling, "RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!" A single green dragon emerged from the blade.

The ninja guided the two blue dragons away from himself, and towards Ladybug and Cat Noir. They _really_ needed to leave now. There was no possible way of surviving this.

"THEY MUST HAVE A MIRACULOUS!" Ladybug yelled, ignoring the fact three dragons were speeding towards herself and Cat Noir like a freight train.

The bowman and the ninja were five seconds away from dropping their weapons and walking off a cliff. What the everloving fuck was she talking about now. Hopefully the dragons would kill the two teenagers so they could go back to attempting to kill each other.

Hold on...how could that ninja do that?

"Only a Shimada can control the dragons...who are you?" asked the bowman.

"I'm your brother Hanzo..." the man replied, taking off his mask.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were just barely able to catch a glimpse of the man's face before the dragons consumed them.

Marinette woke of from her dream covered in a pool of drool. She couldn't remember exactly when she fell asleep, or who for that matter. The only thing she was aware of was the rest of the class looking at her with a strange expression. Did she talk in her sleep.

"Well butter my ass and call me Shirley...Marinette's a weeb." Nino said, suddenly sounding a lot like a cowboy.

Everyone laughed.

Everyone.

Even Alya.

No one knew what they were laughing about, Marinette being a weeaboo or Nino turning into a cowboy.

No one questioned it.

Off in the distant land of Japan the bowman and ninja were having their real fight. This time Genji, the cybernetic ninja. wasn't an akuma. Master Fu had no idea how they had dragon powers without a dragon mirakoolus.

Only a Shimada can control the dragons...

* * *

 **A/N: You should watch the Overwatch short film Dragons to understand what the hell just happened. It's a better sibling story than Frozen...**


End file.
